Steven Universe (character)
Summary Steven Quartz-Universe is the primary protagonist as well as the title character of the animated show Steven Universe on Cartoon Network. The son of former rock musician Greg Universe and late leader of the Crystal Gems Rose Quartz, Steven is the first and only gem/human hybrid in the universe to exist. While he never got to know his mother before she gave up her physical form to bring him into the world, her three most trusted friends and soldiers (Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl) have taken on the role of both his guardians and his mentors in the way of the Crystal Gems and the use of his powers. More important to the universe than he could possibly imagine, Steven joins the Crystal Gems in taking on corrupted Gem monsters, thwarting the plans of genocidal Homeworld Gems, and eating pizza and ice cream sandwitches. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely far higher with Gem powers | Unknown Name: Steven Universe, Steven-Quartz Universe Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Half-Human Half-Gem, Crystal Gem, son of Rose-Quartz and Greg Universe Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Shapeshifting (Limited), Can fuse with other gems and humans (Limited, So far he has only fused with Connie), Weapon Summoning, Bubble Shields, Phytokinesis, Age Manipulation (Self), Healing Saliva | Limited Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small Building level '''(Was able to push to "Together Breakfast" monster into a pit, Easily dispatched several Holo-Pearls), likely far higher with Gem powers (The vibrations from his shield destroyed all of the Lapis Lazuli's water clones, who had been easily overpowering the Crystal Gems) | '''Unknown At Least Small Town Level (Replicate Beach City) Speed: Peak Human, can likely increase his speed with Gem Powers, likely Massively Hypersonic reactions (Fought and defeated several high-difficulty Holo-Pearls) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human, Likely higher with Gem powers (He was able to lift a full-grown person over his head with little difficulty) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Building level (Survived an explosion that destroyed a large building with no injuries and without using his shield or bubble), possibly Small Town level (Survived the destruction of a temple, but this may be an outlier). Multi-Continent level with Shield and Bubble (One of his bubbles protected him from Lapis Lazuli's tower collapsing on him and his friends, His shield blocked a point-blank shot from Peridot's Gem Warship, Used a bubble to protect himself and the Crystal Gems when Peridot's ship reentered the atmosphere and crash landed) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to several meters with shield Standard Equipment: Shield Intelligence: Relatively low Weaknesses: Steven becomes fatigued if he summons his weapon too often. He has little control over his other powers, which results in them working with unexpected results or not working at all, though he is slowly gaining more control over time. He has little actual combat experience. Unlike other Gems, Steven will die instead of poofing (regeneration). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shield Proficiency' - Due to possessing his mother's gemstone, Steven can summon Rose's shield. Because Steven's powers are maternal in nature, he is required to feel a strong need to protect others in order to call his shield out. Early on, he had little to no control over how to summon it, only calling it forth by chance or when in mortal danger. As of "Sworn to the Sword", Steven is now able to not only summon his shield with little effort, but also increase its size at will. He appears to have become quite skilled in wielding it as he was able to use it in conjunction with his protective bubble and defend against Pearl's strikes. Unlike some other gems, instead of "pulling" his shield out of his gem it appears in his arms similar to Garnet's gauntlets appearing over her hands. **'Projectile Shield' - Steven, when in great excitement, can shoot his shield like a projectile at great speed and power. **'Gem Construct Dissipation- '''The vibration of Steven's Shield has been shown to dissipate Gem created constructs such as Holo-Pearl(seen in "Sworn to the Sword") and Lapis Lazuli's water clones(seen in "Ocean Gem") *'Variable Age''' - As revealed in the episode "So Many Birthdays," Steven can manipulate his age through his state of mind and maturity. Steven's biological age depends solely on how old he thinks he is. *'Healing' - Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems. Steven's healing capabilities have not yet been seen to the full extent of his power, but he is shown to be capable of healing cracked gemstones as seen when he healed Lapis Lazuli in "Ocean Gem." He can also heal common human injuries, seen when he healed Connie's eyesight in "An Indirect Kiss" and Greg's broken leg in "House Guest." *'Phytokinesis' - In "Watermelon Steven," Steven discovers he has the ability to grow sentient flora in the form of watermelons shaped like himself. They acted as his bodyguards, but they weren't directly under his control and the Watermelon Stevens would ignore his orders and attacked whoever they thought was threatening him, suggesting that he doesn't have full mastery over this ability thus far. *'Enhanced Strength' - Steven occasionally performs feats of strength that would be impossible for a human boy his age - or even a grown man. In "Together Breakfast," Steven is able to lift and force the Together Breakfast in its mutated state into the lava pool without the other Crystal Gems's assistance. He also displays a large amount of strength in "Arcade Mania" when he rips off the top of the Meat Beat Mania arcade game to break Garnet from her trance. He displays an even further amount of strength in "The Return" when he smashes Greg's van's dashboard with a single punch, apparently hard enough to both shatter it and activate the airbags. In "Joy Ride" he's able to move Jenny away from the Escape Pod with little effort. As Gems are much stronger and durable than their appearance would indicate, Steven's superhuman strength was most likely passed down to him from his mother. *'Resistance to Anti-Gem Weaponry' - Because Steven is half-human, he is resistant to anti-gem weaponry. He can pass through the yellow destabilization fields on Peridot and Jasper's Gem Warship and grab the live end of Peridot's Gem Destabilizer with only mild discomfort. This field is rumored to disable Gems, but as Steven is half human, it can only destabilize half of his form and can only shock him. *'Bubble Shield' - Steven can summon an incredibly durable bubble which encases him and others that he's protecting. In "Sworn to the Sword", it is shown that Steven is capable of summoning it reflexively, as he instinctively summons his bubble to protect himself and Connie due to his wariness of Holo-Pearl as a result of the events of "Steven the Sword Fighter". The bubble shield can be used offensively to repulse those in contact with it(as seen in "Sworn to the Sword"). *'Dream Communication' - In the episode "Chille Tid", it is shown that Steven can talk to gems through dreams. Steven talked to Lapis mentally as he was dreaming. He also saw Jasper and Malachite in the same dream at Malachite's Realm and they noticed him as well. *'Emotional Communication' - In "Horror Club", Steven was able to sense the Lighthouse Gem Monster's presence as well as its emotional state. Key: Base | Within Rose's Room Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Network Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Vegetation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Shield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9